


The Howeick Proposal

by midnightecho



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and Jim have been dating a while, but does JIm have the courage to pop the question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howeick Proposal

Jim took several deep breaths. He and Martha had been dating for a couple of years now, and he felt it was time, but that didn’t stop his nerves from rocketing every time he told himself to just walk in and ask.

He peeked around the doorway. He could just about see Martha chatting to a few friends and as he watched another person approached her with a birthday card and a hug. She looked so happy out there. If this went badly he’d have ruined the entire evening for her. So to ask or not to ask?

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Jim turned around to see Mat had joined him in the corridor.

“Not having second thoughts are you, mate?” Mat asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

“I just don’t know if this is the right time...”

Mat gripped his friend’s shoulders. “You’ve wanted to do this ever since you met her. It’s the perfect time. You’ve got us here for support as well – Larry and Ben are in there already – and anyway, you know she’s going to say yes.”

Jim smiled to himself. Martha had been hinting for months; but there was still something inside him that wondered whether she’d say no.

“Come on,” Mat said, turning Jim to face the doorway. “You got the ring?”

Jim patted his pocket in confirmation.

“Right, let’s go then.”

Jim took one more deep breath then stepped into the living room. As he made his way over to Martha, her face lit up. Something still fluttered inside him every time she smiled.  
They embraced and Jim nuzzled into her hair, the ever-present smell of her strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils.

“Happy birthday darling,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied, kissing him softly.

They gazed at each other for a few moments, foreheads touching, until Mat cleared his throat next to them.

“Give us a break Mat; it’s my birthday, I can do what I want,” Martha said, but she was smiling at him all the same.

“I just wanted to give you my present,” he grinned, handing her a squishy parcel. She gave him an enquiring look before carefully removing the wrapping paper to reveal a knitted cream jumper with a cherry pattern on. She grinned and hugged Mat in thanks. Ben then joined them and handed over his present, which turned out to be a matching scarf. Ben hugged Martha too then linked his fingers through Mat’s, giving him a peck on the cheek. Both he and Mat then turned expectantly to Jim.

The music that had been playing had stopped and everyone in the room had turned to look at Jim. It seemed everyone except Martha was in on this.

“Martha... I’ve known you were the one from the moment I met you, and I was completely over the moon when you returned my feelings.” He reached into his pocket. “I still can’t quite believe it to this day, to be honest-”

But before Jim could expose the small box, Martha took his hand and dropped down onto one knee. Her dress ballooned around her on the floor as she looked up into Jim’s stunned eyes.

“I still can’t believe it either,” she smiled. “But I know it’s right. You’re the most charming guy I’ve ever met and you’ve done so many wonderful things for me, so I wanted to do something wonderful back.” She turned to Sarah who was stood beside her and took a red velvet box from her, opening it to reveal a simple gold ring. “So, Jim Howick, will you do the honour of marrying me?”

Jim knelt opposite Martha and drew the box out of his pocket. Opening it to show a shimmering silver ring, he replied, “Only if you’ll marry me.”

“Of course I will,” Martha grinned. As the two leaned together to embrace they were met by applause from the rest of the room.

Jim felt ecstatic. Not only had she said yes, Martha had proposed to him! That was the last thing he had expected, but somehow it felt right, like he was her Albert and she his Victoria.


End file.
